Fifteen
by CrayolaBox16
Summary: Hermione falls in love with Draco but he isn't what he really is. Or is he? Dramione! Red here!My First Fic so be kind!:D


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did Draco and Hermione would have ended up together

AN: Here I used the song of Taylor Swift: Fifteen

* * *

Fifteen

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors_

_It's the morning of your very first day_

_And you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while_

_Try and stay out of everybody's way_

Hermione regulates her breathing as she enters the Great Hall once more. It's her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and times have been different and difficult. She has become a prefect and she's prettier this year and most of the male population has noticed--even Draco Malfoy. Even so, since Voldemort's return, the Muggles have been attacked and most Muggle students are being fetched by their parents and kept at home where it is claimed to be "safer". Most Slytherins are being their usual selves; rude, arrogant, selfish. As she walks to the Gryffindor Table, Hermione waves to Harry and Ron while avoiding the Slytherins' deadly gaze.

_It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here_

_For the next four years in this town_

_Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say_

_"You know, I haven't seen you around before"_

During dinner, Hermione's eyes move toward the Slytherin Table, where a certain Slytherin is looking back at her. Mahogany eyes meet silver ones and linger for a moment.

"'Mione? Who are you looking at?"

"Huh? Oh, no one."

Hermione looks back at Draco and he winks at her. Draco smiles when he sees a small grin gracing on the Gryffindor Princess's features. He signals to her to meet him at the Owlery after dinner and she agrees.

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out_

_Well, count to ten, take it in_

_This is life before you know who you're gonna be_

_Fifteen_

Owlery

9:00 PM

"Hermione?" a shadow moves out of the darkness, revealing a shivering Gryffindor Princess.

"O-of a-all p-pl-places to m-meet y-you j-just h-had t-to ch-choose th-the Owlery!" she stammers furiously, blowing hard on her icy hands.

"I'm sorry." Draco replies, moving closer to envelope Hermione in his arms.

"Wait. What are you doing? I'm a Mudblood, remember?"

"It doesn't matter, anymore. I've been doing some thinking over the summer and I realized that you're really special to me, Hermione."

"Do you really mean that, Draco?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I mean that?"

"You tormented me the past four years of my life! How will you prove that you really love me?"

"By doing this." Draco lets Hermione to face him and kisses her. "Now do you believe me?"

"Yes."

_You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail_

_And soon enough you're best friends_

_Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool_

_We'll be outta here as soon as we can_

Potions

9:00 AM

Hermione trudges along the rows of chairs and sits beside a redheaded girl.

"Hey, Herm."

"Ginny! What are you doing here? Am I in the wrong class? Or--"

"Geez, Hermione. Relax. Didn't Ron tell you? Dumbledore allowed me into fifth year! He said my grades were good enough for a fifth year, so here I am."

"That doesn't make you less filthy, blood traitor." Pansy "pug-faced" Parkinson says, laughing with her little Slytherin groupie.

"Shove off, Pug-face." Ginny retorts.

Pansy is taken aback and goes back to her seat.

"Nice one, Gin!"

"I'm good, right?"

They laugh for a few seconds until Snape walks in.

_And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car_

_And you're feeling like flying_

_And you're momma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one_

_And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends_

_When the night ends_

That night, Hermione tells her parents about the first few days at school.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I realized fifth year isn't that much of a pain. I'm doing well in class and I have a good relationship with my friends. Although, there is one thing I would like to share with you. Well, there's this boy and I really like him. Turns out he likes me too. We have been dating for a couple of days now. What do you think? Am I allowed to date him or do you think I'm still too young for this? _

_ Love you,_

_ Mione _

She seals the letter and proceeds to the boys' dormitory. Hermione finds Hedwig and ties the letter to her talon.

"You know where they are."

As soon as she arrives in the Common Room, she hears noise outside the portrait hole.

"Let me in!"

"You know the rules! No password, no entry!"

"I just have to see Hermione Granger!"

At this point, Hermione opens the portrait hole to see a very infuriated Draco.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

"I have to ask you something. Can you come with me to the Owlery?"

"Okay."

~---~---~---~---~

"So why are we here?"

"Willyougoonadatewithme?"

"I-I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, will you go on a date with me?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, then. Meet me at the Quidditch Pitch tomorrow after dinner."

"Sure. Well, I better get going now. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you."

Hermione goes back skipping to Gryffindor Tower and a smile graces her face as she falls asleep. If only she knew what would happen next.

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_When you're fifteen and your first kiss_

_Makes your head spin 'round_

_But in your life you'll do things greater than_

_Dating the boy on the football team_

_But I didn't know it at fifteen_

Quidditch Pitch

9:00 PM

Hermione stands near the bleachers cheeks red and fingers numb.

"Is Malfoy really going to make me wait here? I have better things to do than freeze out here in this cold, so I'll be going!!"

She then hops off of the bleachers and heads towards the Entrance Hall only to be knocked over on to a broom.

"Hey, Mione."

"Draco Malfoy! You very well know I don't like flying! Let me go!"

"As you wish." He replies, throwing Hermione off the broom.

"Malfoy, you idiot! Save me!" Hermione shrieks.

Draco rolls his eyes and swoops to catch her.

"Would I let you get hurt?" he asks, landing the broom smoothly on the ground.

"Yes, you would."

"Well, you're wrong since I won't let anything happen to you, since I love you."

"I love you too."

_When all you wanted was to be wanted_

_Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now_

Suddenly, they hear laughing people behind the bushes.

"Well, well, Draco Malfoy here's your 100 galleons. You won the bet. Hermione Granger is truly in love with Draco Malfoy." Marcus Flint says, throwing Draco the money bag.

Hermione tries her best not to cry. "You've won the bet, Malfoy. I **was **in love with you. Now, the only thing I feel for you is hate. I hate you, Draco Malfoy!"

And with that, Hermione runs to the Entrance Hall, tears trickling down her cheeks, oblivious to the scene at the Quidditch Pitch.

Draco glares at Marcus Flint, who is already choking with laughter. Without another thought, he balls his fist and punches Flint across the face.

"What the hell, Draco?"

"Here," he says, throwing the money pouch into Flint's bleeding face. "I don't want your money anymore."

"But you won, Draco. You fairly won."

"Yes, I know. But I wasn't supposed to fall in love with her back. I don't want your money anymore." He repeats, tears forming in his eyes. "I just want my Hermione back."

_Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday_

_But I realized some bigger dreams of mine_

_And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy_

_Who changed his mind and we both cried_

Arriving at the Tower a while later, she proceeds to the girls' dormitories. Hermione throws herself on her bed when she hears sobbing. Getting up, she proceeds to the bed nearest the wall.

"Ginny? What is it?"

"I-it's B-Blaise Z-Zabini!"

"Malfoy's best friend?"

"Yes."

"What did he do to you?"

"He broke up with me. We've been secretly going out for the last three weeks. Then, I found out today it was all a bet! Zabini never loved me! He just made me believe to get 100 galleons out of Adrian Pucey."

Afterwards, Ginny bursts into tears once more.

"Shocking as it may seem, that happened to me too. Like you, I've been going out with Malfoy for, let's see, three weeks. Today, I also found it was a bet. A stupid bet made by Marcus Flint."

At this, a lone tear trickles down Hermione's left cheek. She pats Ginny's back and wipes the tears away.

"It's gonna be alright. Everything will be okay."

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall_

_I've found time can heal most anything_

_And you just might find who you're supposed to be_

_I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen_

21 years later…

King's Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾

September 1, 10:55 AM

"Hey, 'Mione. Look who it is." Ginny says.

Hermione looks over to where her best friend is pointing.

"It's Draco Malfoy." She breathes.

"Do you still love him?"

"Yes."

"Did he ever find out?"

"No."

Meanwhile….

"Draco, look." Blaise says, pointing to a woman with bushy brown hair and a red-haired woman beside her. "It's Hermione and Ginny. Mate, do you still love her?"

"Do you still love Ginny?"

"Yes," they said simultaneously, gazing silently at the women a few feet from them. "Always have and always will."

"Did she ever find out?" Draco asks Blaise.

"Did Hermione figure it out?"

"No." they said together, letting out a deep sigh.

_Your very first day_

_Take a deep breath girl_

_Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors_

She then gazes at her daughter, Rose, who is on the train, chatting with Albus and James. She smiles as she remembers her first day with Harry and compartment door opens to reveal Scorpius Malfoy asking if he can sit with them. He looks first at Albus and James then at Rose. A small smile graces Hermione's features as mahogany eyes meet with silver ones once more.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
